A large and growing population of users is enjoying entertainment through the consumption of media items, such as music, movies, images, electronic books, and so on. The users employ various electronic devices to consume such media items. Among these electronic devices are electronic book readers, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable media players, tablet computers, netbooks, laptops and the like. However, some electronic devices lack a capability to access the media items, such as streaming or on-demand media items. Adapters can be used to connect these electronic devices with a media content distribution infrastructure to enable the consumption of the media items.